


Making Some Warmth

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Caught in a blizzard, Ritsuka and Tomoe end up taking refuge in a cliffside cave... and resort to some more intimate measures to warm up. Measures that might also fix their uncertain relationship.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tomoe Gozen | Archer
Comments: 63
Kudos: 48





	Making Some Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Always been a fan of Tomoe Gozen, personally. She's a good bundle of lewd, adorable but also got a lot of character potential. Been wanting to do an onsen fic of her too for a while, based upon various images, hehe~
> 
> Tease aside, enjoy~

Ritsuka had many friends at Chaldea. Whether they be Servants, staff or other Masters; he was on good terms with many of them.

Amongst them was one Tomoe Gozen. The two of them had started out amicably enough, but when Ritsuka had gotten Tomoe into video games their relationship had blossomed from there. From finding and giving her old gaming magazines from years gone by, to buying the newest release for her to try out; the two of them spent many long nights in front of the TV playing games and having fun, taking a well-deserved respite away from the chaos of the world.

''Mn! C'mon, just a few more hits~!''

Ritsuka smiled warmly, leaning against the wall and watching Tomoe shift about – controller in-hand as she fought the boss on-screen. Spooky Souls was one of the harder games he'd picked up but Tomoe had taken to it like a fish to water; perhaps befitting of a warrior who had spent years honing their reaction times. Though that didn't meant the game made it easy for her, especially since Tomoe was used to taking some hits in order to make a counter-attack; which didn't work in-game, since a few hits would be enough to kill her character.

And after a lucky few rolls Tomoe managed to land a solid hit, finally downing the boss and giving her a win – making the Oni-woman cheer. Ritsuka relished the cute expression, pushing off of the wall and getting down on his knees next to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

''Good job.'' He congratulated with a grin. ''Couldn't have done it better myself.''

Tomoe giggled prettily, laying one hand over his arm. ''Hehe, thank you, Master...''

Ritsuka hummed, feeling how warm her hand was against his... before he realised their intimate position. Tomoe seemed to as well, warmth colouring her cheeks before she let his arm go, allowing him to quickly lean back before he could be lured back into her embrace – awkwardly coughing and pretending to stretch. Tomoe didn't point out the fakeness of the gesture and went back to playing her game, though the tint to her cheeks didn't wane in the slightest.

Discreetly he shuffled away, picking up some of his things and going back to tidying up his room. That wasn't the first time he'd almost ended up being affectionate with Tomoe, and while he so dearly wanted to express his growing affection for her, he couldn't. He knew about Tomoe; about her marriage with her husband Yoshinaka. She didn't want to betray that marriage and he didn't want to ruin it by acting upon his feelings, no matter how much it ate at him. So they were left toeing a dangerous line between friends and something more, their hearts wanting it but their minds rejecting it.

He sighed, shuffling some old paperback books together and putting them into a cardboard box; making some room under his bed with his foot. He shouldn't have these thoughts at all. It was wrong; and the last thing he wanted was to push Tomoe away by letting his feelings get the best of him.

_'Best to bury these feelings.'_ Ritsuka told himself, a tad sadly. _'Better friends than strangers, after all...'_

Despite that he couldn't help but spare another look over at Tomoe, the Oni-woman quietly playing her game alone now.

X-x-X

Just shy of a week later, Ritsuka found himself out in the field once more. And far from the comfort of his warm bedroom.

_Schtik-schtik-schtik-!_

Multiple large spears of ice erupted from the snow underfoot, forming a long line that narrowly missed Ritsuka. The young man cursed under his breath, landing from his sideways leap and running behind a tree – wincing when an icicle blew out a chunk of the tree just next to his head.

Tomoe was quick to come to his aid. With a furious yell she swung her sword down, unleashing a wave of fire that rapidly melted the snow near it and engulfing the Yuki-Onna responsible for attacking him. The beast died with an unearthly shriek, literally melting away into the flames and evaporating, for all intents and purposes deceased.

''Thanks!'' Ritsuka shouted out, leaning around the tree. ''Anyone else?''

''No.'' A familiar cool voice came from his left – Atalanta. ''That was the last in this area.''

Ritsuka breathed out a long sigh, relaxing. The chilly weather rapidly sucked away the heat generated by Tomoe's attack, stinging his cheeks from the cold bite. The forest around them, located in Northern Siberia, was now littered with frozen spires and massive icicle spikes – though Atalanta and Jeanne were going around and breaking them down, mostly so any humans who would later walk past here wouldn't suspect anything supernatural went on.

The problem they were dealing with was a simple one, at least on paper. Yuki-Onna had escaped from Japan and into Russia, so they were sent to clean them up before they reached civilisation and caused chaos. Actually fighting them was easy; his Servants were powerful enough to the point each of them could take on multiple Yuki-Onna at once, and in a team nothing short of some untold monstrosity could stop them. However, the problem came in the form of actually _finding_ them.

Atalanta was good at searching, and was their primary means of finding them... but Northern Siberia was a very large place, and Yuki-Onna could be quite fast when they wanted to be.

The weather didn't help either.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka grunted; running a hand along the back of his neck and shovelling out some of the half-melted snow that had accumulated under his hooded winter coat. At times like these he envied his Servant's tolerance to extreme temperatures.

Shaking his head he dispelled the petulant thought, speaking. ''Alright. Atalanta, where's the next closest bunch?''

''Northwards.'' Atalanta enunciated clearly, pointing as she spoke. ''I cannot detect how many, but I believe they may be hiding amidst the steep cliffs located there.''

''Great.'' Tomoe sighed to herself. ''Orders, Master?''

''We'll split up.'' Ritsuka responded, pulling out a map – squinting down at the worn but reliable inscriptions. ''Atalanta, Jeanne; both of you go eastwards and swing around to come in through the eastern side of the cliffs; me and Tomoe will go in through the southern front and regroup with you shortly afterwards.''

''That leaves the western side exposed. They could flee.'' Atalanta curtly pointed out.

''Exactly.'' Ritsuka grinned. ''Better for us to fight them in the open than amongst a bunch of hills. From what the map's saying, the western side dips down into a steep valley that leads to the ocean; they'll be trapped down there and get cornered. Worst case scenario is that they escape. but that'll just delay us, not stop us.''

Atalanta crossed her arms. ''Hmph. Very well.''

''We'll do our best.'' Jeanne cheerfully saluted, shouldering her battle-standard.

Nodding with a smile Ritsuka bid them goodbye, watching the Archer and Ruler meander away; whatever differences they had put aside for the sake of the mission. Once they were out of sight he turned his gaze onto Tomoe, earning a light smile from her before she gestured ahead – and with a nod he complied, marching forth towards their destination.

…

Just under an hour passed when it happened; the snowfall began to get heavier.

Tomoe was the first to notice it, frowning at the sky and nudging him forwards, both of them beginning to jog. The sparse forest around them thinned and the ground became more hilly, some hills stretching up in large lumps and forming cliffs, a few small caves high up the cliffs becoming home to sheltering birds or small animals.

''Mn...'' The young man grunted as his cheeks stung and almost became numb; the temperature dropping around them, and dropping _fast._ ''B-Blizzard?''

''Y-Yes...!'' Tomoe had to raise her voice to be heard over the growing howl of the wind. ''We must seek shelter immediately, Master!''

Ritsuka had no arguments there, the two of them trudging through the shin-high snow with low crunches of their boots. Visibility dropped further and further as the snow became thicker, a veritable wall of white blanketing the area around them into a ghostly haze. Trees disappeared from view, cliffs became grey shadows amongst the white, and the sun fled from their sight and was muted into a omnipresent grey light that illuminated the white world around them.

And thanks to the heavy snow, neither of them noticed the ground beneath them taking a sharp downwards angle – not until both took a step, and found only snow underfoot.

With twin cries of surprise both of them fell forwards, tumbling through the snow in an uncontrollable roll – until they hit a river of freezing-cold water. The ice sheet covering the top of it broke under their weight and plunged them into the dangerously-cold water, the sheer cold giving them a shock and making them gasp, their winter clothes becoming soaked through in moments.

''Mm?!'' Instinct kicked in and Ritsuka swam up, one hand pushing aside the ice shards floating atop the water – allowing him to gasp in air as he resurfaced. ''Haah!''

The freezing water next to him splashed up as Tomoe resurfaced as well, gasping in air. She grabbed onto the edge of the ice to pull herself up but underestimated how thin it was, causing it to crack and break under her hand – plunging it back into the cold water. Seeing that Ritsuka grabbed her by the shoulder, grunting as he tugged her back towards the snow-covered embankment, intent on getting out of the water before it was too late.

Unfortunately, their enemy decided then was the time to attack. The surface of the water around them rapidly froze solid once more, and with a grunt of surprise Ritsuka dove beneath the water just in time to avoid a flying icicle that speared through the ice sheet behind him. Tomoe however wasn't so willing to dodge, raising her hand and engulfing her fist in fire; incinerating the icicle that went for her and melting the ice around her in the process.

The two Yuki-Onna stood atop the snow embankment hissed, raising their hands and causing water to gather in their hands, forming multiple larger spears intent on impaling them.

Seeing that Tomoe cursed, diving. Seven ice spears smashed through the frozen sheet of water and shattered against the bottom of the murky river. However Tomoe's attention was quick to go to her Master, strain showing on her face as she ignited a fire in her palm underwater – pumping more and more energy into it not only to fend off the frigid cold, but to also evaporate the water constantly filling the void in her palm at the same time.

The light let her find Ritsuka; the young man fruitlessly trying to punch the ice sheet above him, unable to break it. She grabbed his arm and jerked her head to the side, leading him away from the embankment and to the other side of the river, bubbles fleeing their lips as they held their breaths for as long as possible. Only when Tomoe began to falter, her lungs burning for air, did she stop and ram her elbow up into the ice sheet – breaking a rough hole in it that let her shove her head up, sucking in a quick lungful of air.

Lifting her arms up she summoned her bow and arrow, barely able to make out the pale forms of the Yuki-Onna on the snowy river bank – and after just a second of aiming she unleashed flaming arrow that roared through the air, forcing the two ice-women back with twin shrieks.

''Mn...!'' Tomoe took advantage of the distraction, breaking more of the ice around them and pulling Ritsuka up for air too – engulfing her free hand in fire so she could melt the ice around them, allowing both of them to clamber onto the other side of the river.

Without wasting a second Tomoe stumbled up into a proper firing stance, lifting her oversized bow and notching an arrow. The Yuki-Onna took notice but were too slow to evade, able to only shriek one last time before the flaming arrow left Tomoe's bow-

-and then with a loud explosion, the arrow erupted into a pillar of fire on the other side of the river; melting the two monsters into nothing.

''Haah... hah...'' Tomoe panted, waiting until the fire dissipated – and only once she could confirm the two ice-women were deceased did she relax, groaning. ''Haah... are you alright, Master?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Ritsuka grunted, stumbling up to his feet. ''C-Crap, that was cold...''

''Mm, let's get out of the cold, quick.''

It took the two of them just over a minute to awkwardly climb out of the river, reaching the hilly stretch of land beyond it. They had the good fortune of finding a cave in the side of one of the cliffs, and after making sure there were no lingering animals they took shelter within it.

Tomoe went out and hacked down a tree for wood, using her innate fire talents to set them alight and keep them burning, using a few errant stones to encircle the wood and create a makeshift campfire. As she did so Ritsuka took to piling up some snow around the mouth of the small cave, sealing them off slightly and blocking out the wind. Since the cave itself was angled away from the wind they didn't have to deal with it too badly, and when he formed a rough wall of snow it helped insulate the cave at least a tiny bit. Hardly the biggest wall and more like a fence, but it was better than nothing.

''H-Haah...'' Ritsuka shuddered as a chill ran through him, cold sweat trickling down his forehead before he wiped it off.

Tomoe noticed. ''Are you alright Master?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He nodded distractedly. ''J-Just cold...''

''Your clothes are all wet!'' Tomoe chastised him, rushing up and tugging on his coat. ''You'll give yourself hypothermia if you stay like that! Get in front of the fire and warm up, quick!''

''T-Tomoe...'' Ritsuka blushed red as she pulled his arm out of one of the sleeve.

Tomoe understood, her cheeks tinting pink, but she continued on regardless. ''I know it's embarrassing, but your health takes priority here.''

She then swallowed. ''...and, i-if it makes you more at ease... I'll be taking mine off as well.''

The quiet comment only embarrassed him more, but he appreciated the sentiment behind it. Thus with a flustered nod he turned his back on Tomoe and began to take his soaked clothes off, his jacket coming fully off and thumping against the hard cave floor. His thermal and thoroughly-drenched black shirt came off next, peeled up and over his head and his thick grey pants followed after it, the belt undone and the pants themselves pushed down his legs.

As he got his boxers and shoes off Ritsuka chanced a glance behind himself... and was treated to the sight of Tomoe naked. Her usual kimono outfit didn't leave a huge amount to the imagination, but seeing her without any clothes was another thing entirely. Smooth, pale shoulders that led down into slim arms and hands, plump heavy-looking breasts that could be seen even from behind, a toned back that led down into a curved, soft-looking butt and long creamy legs... she was far more beautiful than he gave her credit for.

As if sensing his gaze Tomoe suddenly looked back at him, blushing a healthy crimson and covering her breasts with one arm. He blushed and looked away.

Quietly he finished taking off his shoes and meandered past Tomoe, sitting down by the fire with his knees raised. The fire crackled pleasantly, the amber flames flickering and wavering as the occasional wind managed to weasel into the cave, and after a few moments Tomoe sat down next to him with her knees also raised up – hiding as much of her nudity as she could whilst they warmed up.

However, it wasn't enough. Whilst Tomoe was a Servant and had a natural resistance towards extreme temperatures, Ritsuka was still human – and getting plunged into a freezing-cold river in the middle of Siberia was a death sentence for many. Even with the fire in front of him it wasn't enough to bring his temperature up quickly enough, shakes beginning to work through his body and his fingertips and toes becoming numb, losing some colour. Tomoe wasn't oblivious to that, her concerned gaze watching as he curled and uncurled his fists, trying to keep some feeling in them.

Until soon she broke the quiet. ''...Master, I...''

When she fell silent again he looked over at her, confused. ''What is it?''

Tomoe's cheeks went red, ''P... Please close your eyes for me.''

Confused but seeing no reason to deny her Ritsuka obliged, shutting his eyes. Silence passed for a few seconds until he heard Tomoe shifting, her palms gently tapping against the stone – before she laid her hands on his legs and pulled them down. He blushed but didn't resist, steaming in silent embarrassment as he felt her gaze go between his legs, and to his surprise he soon felt warm felt touch his legs. More warmth teased them and he reached out, touching what was unmistakably her stomach. Only then did it hit hm that she was straddling him.

''Tomoe?'' He called out but kept his eyes closed, heartbeat quickening.

Tomoe audibly swallowed. ''My body temperature is higher than yours; as an Oni I can make it go higher if need be... even if this is embarrassing, Master, please endure it until I can raise your temperature.''

Quietly he nodded, intimately feeling Tomoe's thighs rub against his own. Her large chest made itself known as it pushed against his collarbone, her breasts doughy-soft but her nipples hard from the cold, poking at him erotically. Her warm breath teased his neck and he felt her rest her body against his, breathing gently into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him, keeping their bodies flush together.

''...heh...''

''What's so funny?'' Ritsuka asked lightly, his voice soft and barely louder than a murmur.

''I just remembered that this happened in one of my games not too long ago.'' Tomoe explained with gentle amusement. ''Perhaps it gave me this idea then, subconsciously.''

He chuckled. ''Glad I got you into playing video games then...''

Ritsuka shifted, holding her lower back. ''...plus, it means I get to see this cuter side of you. The one always eager to play the next release with me, the one that comes whining to me for help on a certain boss...''

''Hey...'' Tomoe's pout was audible. ''It's a hard boss, you know that.''

Ritsuka smiled and hummed, opening his eyes. Tomoe had her head against his shoulder so he cupped her cheek, getting her to look him in the eye. Warmth coloured at her cheeks but she didn't look away, seemingly entranced just by a simple stare. He could admit to feeling the same, admiring her deep red eyes and delicate expression, her beauty only enhanced by the warmth of her body flush against his.

Swallowing he tried to resist – but couldn't. Slowly he leaned up and kissed Tomoe full on the lips, feeling how immeasurably soft they felt against his own. After just a second the Oni-woman began to kiss him back, pressing herself into it and releasing a soft, ever-so-arousing groan that filled his ears.

Tomoe's groan faded as their lips drifted apart, tempting him to pull back and speak. ''S-Sorry, I got ahead of-''

''No.'' Tomoe's single-word reply cut him short.

''Tomoe?''

''Master... I've been doing some thinking.'' Tomoe told him quietly but sincerely. ''I know we've been dancing around this for a while now, I know, really I do... and...''

She licked her lips hesitantly. ''I've come to the conclusion that if my husband was still around... he'd want me to move on, and be someone I love rather than stay in the past.''

Tomoe gave him no time to reply; diving in suddenly and kissing him deeply, emotion palpable on her lips as she meshed her lips against his. He felt her naked body push against his more, heightening the intensity of the kiss and giving him the confidence to kiss her back, groaning into her mouth and moving his hands down her back, laying them over her smooth butt – groping her rear. Tomoe let out a little moan of approval, not breaking off the kiss quite yet.

Only when his lungs began to run out of air did she pull back, panting lightly. Their eyes remained locked for a good few seconds... before he couldn't help himself and dove in, kissing Tomoe once more. The Oni-woman moaned and cupped his cheeks, holding them as they made out, the slow smack of their lips hardly muffled by the crackling fire behind Tomoe; the amber glow trailing across her smooth flesh arousingly.

''Mm...'' Tomoe exhaled as their lips drifted apart. ''...Hm?''

Ritsuka went red in the face as Tomoe shifted slightly – causing his hardening cock to rub against her bare thigh. The Servant flushed at the sensation yet seemed remarkably unsurprised, an awkward smile curling at her lips as she laughed softly.

''Hehe... I suppose I can't blame you for this...'' Tomoe breathed out, reaching down. ''Having a naked woman on top of you, such a reaction was unavoidable, wasn't it?''

Anything Ritsuka wanted to say was cut short as Tomoe gently grasped his cock, running her lithe fingers down it. The young man gasped at the shudder-inducing feeling, his gasp wilting into a stifled groan of arousal. Tomoe just looked more amused by his reaction, tenderly holding his cock and giving it a slow stroke, tugging it towards her body mid-stroke. She pumped his cock several times and soon got him fully erect, the tip poking her pelvis and eliciting a gentle coo from the busty woman.

Slowly Ritsuka melted into it, his shoulders losing their tenseness and his back pushing against the stone wall behind him, daringly running his eyes over Tomoe – doing so as if it was a crime to look at her nudity. Tomoe flushed at his wandering gaze but made no move to cover herself, her cheeks darkening further when his gaze lingered on her chest. Seeing that she lifted her free hand and took his hand in her own, guiding his hand up to her breast, the implication obvious.

''Mn~'' Tomoe mewled out when he groped her tit; his grip gentle and experimental, as if groping her too hard would scare her away.

When it didn't Ritsuka got more bold, running his thumb over her breast until he found her hard nipple; rolling it about and making the Oni-woman shiver in silent delight. She paid him back by jerking him off more, her hand sliding along his cock with evident eagerness and coaxing out stifled grunts from his throat, unable to ignore how good it felt. Doubly so when Tomoe suddenly lifted up a hand up to her face and quickly spat on it, dropping it back down to his dick and continuing to get him off.

''M-Mmn...'' Ritsuka's lustful groan was muffled by a deep kiss; a moan escaping Tomoe as well when he groped her ass roughly – his hand sliding down to the back of her thigh before going back up again.

Saliva smeared itself along his girth as Tomoe moved her hand, her wrist tilting and twisting gently as she methodically jerked him off, her movements growing more and more quick by the second. Soft wet squelches were audible thanks to the saliva, only making Tomoe's hand-job feel all the more lewd – taking Ritsuka's breath away as he just held onto her, enjoying the pleasurable strokes that teased his dick.

Several times Tomoe released his throbbing cock to spit back onto her palm, wetting it and smearing her saliva along his increasingly-swollen cock, keeping it wet as she got him off. The constant movements combined with her nudity was more than enough to push the young man closer to his limit, his breathing becoming shallow and quick as his orgasm neared. And when Tomoe began to rock her hips and grind her pussy up against his cock, his orgasm seemed to rush far closer.

''Ahh... T-Tomoe...!'' Ritsuka managed to gasp out, his cock throbbing against her womanhood. ''I-I'm... I'm gonna...''

''Let it out.'' Tomoe whispered to him, kissing his cheek. ''All of it.''

The little whisper was the final push, and with a tight groan Ritsuka grabbed Tomoe's ass and held onto her – and when she rubbed the tip with her thumb, he came undone.

Pleasure rushed up his length and he bucked his hips sharply, releasing a strained sound of bliss as cum erupted out of his cock; splattering across Tomoe's hand and making a mess between her fingers. Much of his cum splattered against her rubbing thumb and caused it to drip down onto her other fingers, his cum acting like lubricant and allowing her to keep stroking him off; coaxing the cum out of him.

Gently Tomoe slowed her hand down, her quick strokes become slow twists of her wrist, until finally her hand came to a near-stop. She gave a few more strokes to squeeze out the last of his cum before releasing his dick altogether, instead lifting her hand up to her face and licking her hand clean; her cheeks rosy as she patiently dragged her tongue between her slim fingers or over her knuckles, cleaning up every last drop of milky cum.

Until soon, her hand was completely clean. ''...did you enjoy that, Master?''

''Y-Yes...'' Ritsuka could only breathlessly agree, gazing at Tomoe in lustful awe.

Tomoe flushed and smiled at his intense gaze, biting her lip. Then she slowly lifted her hands and held onto his shoulders, shifting herself more onto his lap and lifting her ass up – allowing her to reach back and hold his cock. Ritsuka swallowed and held onto her ass, heartbeat quickening as he felt her guide his cock; a distinct heat pushing against his cock as the tip rubbed up against her lower lips.

''Hah... let's warm you up now, okay Master?'' Tomoe whispered the words lovingly, her breath teasing his forehead.

In lieu of replying Ritsuka pushed his face into her cleavage, savouring the doughy softness that pushed back against his face. Tomoe giggled prettily and rocked her hips slightly, teasing him by rubbing her pussy against his dick, almost getting him inside her several times only to stop before the big moment, just making him wait a few more agonising seconds.

Then with a soft smile, Tomoe lowered herself down. Wet, warm flesh engulfed his cock and pressed down with vice-like pressure, eliciting a tight, pleasure-filled gasp from Ritsuka. His lips were captured by Tomoe and she moaned lovingly into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders as she pushed her body against him, letting him feel her chest squishing up against his. More of his cock disappeared between her honeyed lips, her arousal smearing itself along his cock as it went inside her, the searing heat of her insides far more intense than a regular woman.

''Ahh~'' Tomoe stopped when just over two-thirds of him were inside her. ''Mm... how does it feel, Master...?''

''H-Hot...'' Ritsuka shakily groaned back, groping her rear. And that wasn't an exaggeration; her insides felt as hot as an oven – in the best way possible.

Smiling lovingly Tomoe leaned back in, silencing him with a kiss. He reciprocated wholeheartedly, moaning into her mouth as he ran his hands up her nude body and felt her up, mapping out her curvy frame with nothing but his hands. The Oni-woman responded by lifting her hips up, shuddering as his cock began to slip out – before she remedied that by pushing herself all the way back down, taking his full length into her on the second try.

''Mmph~'' Tomoe moaned into his mouth, lifting her hips once more and repeating the motion.

Ritsuka groaned, pushing his hips up just as she brought hers down – burying his cock into her sooner than before. The mere sensation of having his entire cock engulfed by her wet heat was unlike anything he'd felt before, coaxing out an endless stream of groans from his throat and tempting him to move his hands around to her breasts, unable to get enough of touching them. They jiggled into his hands thanks to Tomoe's quick bounces, her pelvis slapping down against his own and her thighs pressing flush against his own, accentuating the heat of her body as they did something so intimate.

The sound of skin slapping only grew more prominent as Tomoe sped up, her head tipping back with a moan. She threaded one hand up the back of his head and pulled his face into her chest, rolling her hips forth with mounting passion and stirring him around her clenching, slippery insides. Briefly he tried to distract himself by kissing and nipping at the top of her breasts, relishing how her boobs pushed against his face with each exhale she made, the lewd sensation tempting him to thrust up into her more.

''Mn, Mn...'' His dick was still sensitive from her hand-job; leaving him throbbing and shuddering within Tomoe's pussy.

The searing heat of her insides only grew more intense as Tomoe got rougher, her bounces becoming desperate, passionate bucks of her hips. She shoved herself down his cock with throaty moans and lifted herself back up with quiet whimpers, her inner walls gripping his length tightly as if trying to squeeze the cum out of him. Any trace of their prior coldness was long gone, the overwhelming heat shared by their act warming them up.

It also hastened his inevitable orgasm. Pressure climbed up his cock in an uncontrollable surge, her velvety inner walls pushing in and squeezing his dick relentlessly, the hot tightness coaxing pre-cum out of his cock. Whether Tomoe felt it or not she slapped herself down his dick with more vigour than before, capturing his lips in a messy kiss and moaning into his mouth, her inner walls beginning to seize up.

''Yes... y-yes...'' Tomoe whispered against his lips, gripping onto his shoulders tight.

Grunting Ritsuka bucked his hips up to meet her bounces, their pelvises slapping together erotically – the sound echoing in the cave. The tingling, needy pressure mounted, his heightened sensitivity allowing him to feel her fleshy inner walls conforming to the shape of his dick and smothering it-

-until finally, Ritsuka couldn't hold back. ''T-Tomoe!''

The Servant gasped as she felt the first rope of cum splatter inside her, buckling forwards and pushing herself against him – her gasp rising to a sharp cry as her own orgasm finally hit, making her tighten up even more and squeeze the cum out of him. Plenty more came; long ropes splattering along her quivering inner walls and getting pumped into her womb, sloppy sounds escaping their joined parts when she kept desperately bouncing on his pulsating cock; her own honey squirting out around his dick.

Soon though her stamina waned, and with a cute moan she stopped moving her hips – just laying against him panting. Ritsuka relished the position, holding her ass and keeping her body as close to his as possible. No kisses were shared or anything; just intimate skinship was all they needed in that moment.

Until he lifted a hand up to her forehead, running his fingers along her long black curved horns.

And soon, between laboured breaths, Tomoe spoke up. ''...Master?''

''Y-Yeah...?''

''...do they bother you?'' Tomoe asked softly, referring to her horns.

Ritsuka chuckled breathlessly. ''Nah. I actually kinda think they're cute.''

A matching cute squeak answered him, and with a soft laugh Ritsuka kissed Tomoe, holding onto her until the blizzard finally passed.

Atalanta and Jeanne would raise an eyebrow at their newfound closeness when they regrouped, but politely wouldn't say anything about it.

[END]


End file.
